Mégara
Susan Egan Renata Lima (diálogos) Kika Tristão (canções) |inspiração = Mégara da mitologia grega Barbara Stanwyck Lois Lane|personalidade = Independente, rápida, amável, atenciosa, sedutora, paqueradora, sarcástica, brava, franca, ousada, crítica, um pouco cínica, dramática, atrevida, dura, espirituosa|aparência = Esbelta, características angulares, pele clara, lábios magenta, cabelo castanho escuro, pálpebras lavanda, olhos roxos|alinhamento = Neutro, mais tarde Boa|família = Hércules (marido) Zeus (sogro) Hera (sogra) Cronus (avô) Hades (tio adotivo)|pet = Pégaso|inimigos = Hades, Agonia e Pânico, Phil|destino = Se casa com Hércules}} Mégara, mais conhecida como Meg, é a tritagonista no filme animado Hércules de 1997 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures e uma personagem na série de televisão de mesmo nome. Ela é o interesse amoroso de Hércules, ela dublada por Susan Egan. Projeto Personalidade Meg é uma mulher de espírito livre, independente e rápida que também está ferida e amargo devido a ter seu coração quebrado por seu namorado no passado. Ela também é cínica, crítica e cansada do mundo, tornando-a atípica entre líderes femininas da Disney. Ela toca o suficiente de uma parte heroica no filme, para ser classificada como uma heroína, em vez de apenas um interesse romântico. Ela tem uma opinião muito baixa sobre homens no geral, já que suas experiências com eles foram principalmente negativas. Enquanto Hércules se apaixona pela sua primeira vista, longe de cair nele no local, ela o seduz com boa aparência e depois o descarta como colocando uma "rotina inocente de garotos de fazenda" e não é até que eles passem o tempo real juntos que ela começa a desenvolver sentimentos por ele. Meg tem medo de altura, mas supera seu medo no final do filme para salvar Hércules. Aparência física Megara tem um corpo delgado com cabelos castanhos longos e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, com a característica mais notável de ser a franja encaracolada em sua ponta. Ela tem olhos roxos e pálpebras lavanda. Ela usa um vestido grego lavanda com tiras douradas, uma saia longa com a bainha terminando logo acima de seus pés com sandálias laranja e duas faixas rosas; um apertado debaixo de seu busto para dar-lhe uma pequena cintura e um amarrado afrouxado em seu lado direito por um pingente espiral dourado ao redor de seus quadris largos, que se movem sedutoramente de lado a lado ao longo do filme. Aparições Hércules No filme, Meg, que estava loucamente apaixonada, vendeu sua alma a Hades para salvar a vida de seu namorado amado. Mas pouco depois ele a deixou por outra mulher, abandonando-a e deixando seu coração partido e uma prisioneira de Hades. Isso faz com que Meg sinta-se enganada e ela prometeu nunca mais se apaixonar novamente e amargou com os homens. Ela é introduzida pela primeira vez quando está sendo assediada por Nessus, o centauro, em um rio, que mostra interesse perverso nela. Meg tentou capturá-lo e levá-lo a Hades. No entanto, Hércules entra em seu nome e a salva lutando contra Nessus, enquanto ela olha no meio de torcer a água do cabelo e fala com Phil. Depois que Hércules ganhou, ele tenta iniciar a conversa com ela e ela se apresenta antes de sair. Depois, ela é encontrada por Hades, que menciona mais dois anos para ser adicionado ao contrato de Meg como resultado de seu fracasso, levando-a a criticar Hércules, a quem Hades pensou ter sido morto há anos depois de pedir a seus lacaios, Agonia e Pânico, para dispor dele. Mégara está então recrutando na ambição ressuscitada de Hércules para destruí-lo. Ela aparece novamente dizendo a Hércules sobre dois meninos (na verdade Agonia e Pânico) presos sob uma rocha. Quando ele vai ao resgate, ela o observa da cova de Hades enquanto ele resgata as crianças e assume a Hidra. Hércules consegue derrotar a besta, e Meg parece estar, pela primeira vez, impressionada por sua determinação. Quando Hércules vai em uma série de vitórias contra todos os monstros convocados por Hades e se torna um herói famoso, Hades recorre a decidir usar Meg como um peão para descobrir a fraqueza de Hércules. Embora ela recuse o emprego no início, Hades concorda em prometer sua liberdade se ela for bem-sucedida ou, se não, a alma dela permanecerá com ele para sempre. Assim, ela paga a Hércules uma visita e o manipula para sair com ela. "]] No final do dia, Meg apaixonou-se claramente por Hércules. No entanto, quando lembrou o plano para seduzi-lo por Agonia e Pânico em seus disfarces, ela tentou-se-lo, mas falhou. Depois de uma conversa que quase leva um beijo, Phil e Pégaso encontram-os e os interrompem e arrastam Hércules para casa, não antes de lhe dar uma flor. Ela então percebe seus sentimentos por ele e tentando negar a si mesma. Hades então, começou a pedir a fraqueza de Hércules. Ela orgulhosamente declara que não tem nenhuma, e que ela não quer mais fazer parte de seus planos para destruí-lo porque ela o ama. Infelizmente, através do seu romance puramente intenso e íntimo, Hades percebe que Meg é a fraqueza de Hércules. Hades interrompe o treinamento de Hércules, fala e aperta os dedos, fazendo com que Meg apareça. Antes que ela possa terminar de tentar implorar a Hércules para não se apaixonar pela armadilha, Hades estala seus dedos e ela desaparece, amarrada e amordaçada pela fumaça, e então reaparece com outra pressão dos dedos de Hades. Ele usa Meg para tentar fazer desistir de sua força super-humana de Deidade, por vinte e quatro horas, em troca da segurança e do bem-estar de Meg por qualquer tipo de dano. Meg sacode a cabeça freneticamente, tentando convencer Hércules para que não faça o acordo, mas ele não escuta. Quando Hades liberta Meg, ele então a força assistir Hércules sendo humilhado por Agonia e Pânico. Profundamente desgastado e emocionalmente esmagado, o agora severamente enfraquecido Hércules perde a vontade de lutar contra os Ciclopes que Hades desencadeia sobre ele. Phil o persuadi a voltar e ajudar Hércules a recuperar sua autoconfiança e bravura. Depois que Hércules consegue derrotar os Ciclopes usando sua inteligência, Meg vê um pilar colapsar sobre ele, e em um momento de desinteresse, salta para empurrá-lo para fora do caminho. Infelizmente, isso significa que ela é esmagada pelo pilar em vez disso, sustentando grandes feridas internas. Isso quebra o contrato de Hades, o que significa que Hércules recupera sua força. Quando Hércules pergunta a Meg porque ela faria algo tão perigoso, ela finalmente admite que ela o ama, afirmando que "as pessoas sempre fazem coisas loucas… quando estão apaixonadas". Tocado por seus sentimentos românticos igualmente fortes e genuínos por ele, Hércules promete a Meg que ela vai sobreviver e a deixa no cuidado de Phil enquanto ele vai parar Hades de assumir o Monte Olimpo. Depois de salvar o Olimpo, Hércules corre de volta para estar com Meg em vez de perseguir Hades, mas chega alguns segundos depois que ela faleceu por seus ferimentos. Ele então viaja para o Submundo e ataca o Hades; negociando sua liberdade para sua vida. Hades aceita, e permite a Hércules a chance de entrar no rio Styx para recuperar o espírito de Mégara. Seu sacrifício lhe concede o status de "verdadeiro herói", transformando-o em deus e permitindo-lhe resgatar Meg sem morrer no processo. Hades é posteriormente derrotado, e o espírito de Mégara é retornado ao seu corpo. Depois que ela desperta, Hércules confessa seu amor por Mégara, antes que os dois sejam trazidos para entrar no Olimpo em uma nuvem, onde ela, sendo mortal, não pode seguir. No entanto, Hércules percebe que quer estar com Meg, e desiste da chance de ser uma deidade no Monte Olimpo para viver uma vida mortal completa na Terra com ela. Depois de escolher esse caminho, Pégaso agora se esquivou muito com ela; enquanto no começo não gostava dela. Meg continua vivendo uma vida feliz e alegre com Hércules como sua amada esposa. Hércules (série de TV) Devido ao fato de a série de televisão acontecer antes de Hércules conhecer Meg, ela aparece apenas duas vezes com uma aparição especial destacada, primeiro como uma adolescente e depois como uma adulta. Sua primeira aparição é em "The Amphora Aetolian", onde ela encontra Hércules, oferecendo a chance de provar a si mesmo como um herói. Ela o faz recuperar a ânfora para que ela possa usá-la para esquecer Adonis depois que ela teve um encontro cego com ele que foi mal (embora seja improvável que ele seja o namorado mencionado no filme). Embora Hércules e Meg recuperem a ânfora dos filhos de Ares, mas Meg deixa Hércules escapar. Ela é imediatamente levada ao Submundo por Agonia e Pânico; Hércules, apesar de sua traição, segue atrás dela. Durante uma luta pela ânfora, Meg diz a Hércules que gostava dele desde o início. Eles quase compartilham um beijo romântico, mas a água da ânfora é deixada cair sobre eles, fazendo com que eles esqueçam como eles se conheceram e reforçando o fato de que Hércules e Meg nunca estabeleceram nenhum romance verdadeiro até o filme. Sua segunda aparição está em "Hercules and the Yearbook", um episódio de exibição de clip mostra que ela, agora casada com Hércules, encontra seu antigo anuário e olha pra trás em alguma das desvantagens de sua escola. No final do episódio, Hermes agarrou o anuário de Meg e revelou-se que ela era uma líder de torcida e no clube de glee com um penteado engraçado. Participações especiais Meg é uma convidada frequente em O Point do Mickey, muitas vezes aparecendo ao lado de Hércules. No episódio "Everybody Loves Mickey", Meg foi vista comentando a Hércules em um dos desenhos animados do Mickey afirmando: "Você viu Mickey? Agora ele é um herói". No episódio "Pete's Christmas Caper", Ranulfo tenta obter quem ele pensou ser Meg para beijá-lo sob um visco, mas em vez disso, revela-se Clarabela em um traje de Mégara. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time Meg apareceu no show, retratada por Kacey Rohl. Ela apareceu no episódio "Labor of Love". Nele, ela estava sendo perseguida pelo demônio de três cabeças, Cérbero, e correu para Hércules, que tentou derrotar a besta enquanto ela correu. Infelizmente, ambos morreram. Anos mais tarde, no Submundo, enquanto está preso em uma prisão subterrânea com o Capitão Gancho, o capitão encoraja-a a correr enquanto distraia a besta, e entrega uma mensagem ao seu amor. Mídia impressa Kingdom Keepers Meg aparece na sexta parcela da série. Ela conhece Amanda e Jess quando eles atravessam o Disney's Hollywood Studios. Ela também aprendeu magia, enquanto cura a ferida de Jess. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts II Meg é vista pela primeira vez sendo atacada por um pacote de Dogless Heartless, apenas para ser salva por Sora, Donald e Pateta. De acordo com Meg, ela estava indo para os aposentos de Hades na esperança de convencer o deus a permitir que Hércules descanse por um tempo, pois o herói constantemente se esforçou demais para afastar os capangas do Senhor dos Mortos. Mesmo assim, Hércules, ele mesmo, afirma que ele está bem, e assegura Meg que não se preocupe, embora não faça muito para aliviar sua tensão. Enquanto isso, Hades enraíza com o invasor Bafo em uma nova maneira de eliminar permanentemente Hércules e decide fazê-lo reabrindo o coliseu Underdome. Para fazer isso, no entanto, ele precisa do uso do teclado de Sora e sequestra Meg para atrai-lo para o Submundo para fazê-lo. Ao resgatar Meg, no entanto, a Hydra destrói o Coliseu Olimpo, submergindo Hércules na depressão, pois ele acredita que ele falhou como um herói. Com Hércules fora de serviço, Meg oferece ajuda à batalha de Sora ao lado de Phil e Pégaso. Depois que o coliseu é salvo, Meg assegura Sora que cuidará de Hércules enquanto ele descansa e se recupera. Durante a segunda visita, Hércules é forçado a batalhar na tentativa de subjugar para salvar Meg, e eventualmente se sacrifica para salvá-la depois que Hades atirou-a para o rio Styx por despeito. Este ato conferiu a Hércules a força de uma divindade, e com Sora, ele luta e derrota Hades. Ela é vista pela última vez com Sora, Donald, Pateta, Hércules e Phil, já que as constelações das estrelas os duvidam "True Heroes". Parques da Disney Meg aparece como um personagem de passeio nos parques da Disney, embora ela seja semi-rara. Walt Disney World Resort Em Fantasmic!, Meg apareceu na versão Walt Disney World do show a bordo do Steamboat Willie, mas desde então desapareceu do show. Ela às vezes aparece no final hoje em dia. No que diz respeito ao meet-and-greet, Meg é uma extrema raridade. Ela aparece principalmente neste resort, já que atualmente está reservado principalmente para eventos especiais. Notavelmente, aparece com Hades, Dor e Pânico no Magic Kingdom para o evento "Rock Your Disney Side", de 24 horas. Ela também foi conhecida por fazer aparições "aleatórias" na Epcot, no entanto, isso é cada vez mais raro. Nomeadamente, Meg apareceu com Hades, Dor, Pânico e outros Disney Vilões durante o "Destaque dos Vilões", re nomeado "Vilões Desencadeados" no Disney's Hollywood Studios em 2013 e 2014 como co-anfitriã de Hades. Ela também foi um personagem jogável na agora retirada atração/jogo Hercules in the Underworld no DisneyQuest. Disneyland Paris Ela também fez algumas aparições na Disneyland Paris. Às vezes, para eventos especiais, e outros de forma aleatória durante o inverno. Disney Princesa Ao contrário de Sininho, Esmeralda e Jane Porter, que entraram na franquia e depois foram removidas, nunca houve prova de que Meg se juntou à franquia em algum momento. O consenso mais provável é que ela seja uma "prova de princesa", como Alice, presente em alguns produtos. * Princess Collection 2 * Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream * Disney Princess Pins Não se sabe se houve intenção de incluir Mégara na franquia. Possível adição A divulgação da D23 Expo 2013, Meg foi citada como uma "Disney Princesa" e Susan Egan foi confirmada para o evento. Também foi anunciado que haverá a apresentação de visualização para os produtos da Disney, o que levou a rumores de que Meg poderia entrar na franquia. Respondendo a um fã por e-mail, a produção do D23 Expo 2013 disse que o assunto não poderia ser discutido no evento. Em 21 de agosto, Meg foi vista junto com Aurora, Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Ariel, Tiana, Bela e Mérida no Walt Disney World, fazendo poses para fotos. Diferenças do material de origem Embora existam muitas semelhanças entre Mégara no material de origem e Mégara da Disney, também existem muitas diferenças. * Na mitologia grega, Mégara era a filha mais velha de Creon, rei de Tebas. * Mégara foi oferecida por seu pai a Hércules porque ele defendeu Thebes. * Ela teve dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, mas foi morta com os dois por Hércules em excesso da loucura causada por Hera. * Em algumas fontes, diz-se que Mégara também foi morta por Hércules, enquanto que para outros é dito que ela foi dada a lolaus. * Em algumas tradições, Hércules sentiu-se tão culpado pela morte de Mégara que acabou tendo que realizar os doze trabalhos em arrependimento. Galeria Trivialidades * As relações familiares de Meg diferem muito entre os filmes e os mitos originais. Onde alguns parentes são seus padrinhos (como Hera) e alguns são seus meio-irmãos (Apollo, Ares, Hefesto, Hermes, Afrodite, Ártemis, Atena, e em algumas versões Nêmesis) ou seus completos irmãos biológicos. * O papel de Mégara pode ser considerado uma combinação de Mégara e Dejanira, ambas esposas de Hércules dos mitos originais; ela tem o nome da primeira, mas a outra também entrou. * Enquanto na versão da Disney Anfitrião e Alcmena são sogros adotados e adotaram a mãe, nos mitos originais, Alcmena era sua sogra e Anfitrião seu padrasto. * Meg é reconhecida por seus olhos inusualmente roxos. Originalmente, eles pretendiam ser azuis, mas foram mudados para púrpura enquanto a produção do filme progrediu. * Susan Egan, a atriz que expressou Meg, também é famosa por sua interpretação de Bela em A Bela e a Fera da Broadway. * Meg é conhecida por sua aparência única, que difere do estilo de animação "tradicional" da Disney. Ela tem cabelo grosso, uma cintura muito delgada, longas sobrancelhas e uma estatura mais angular. * No final dos créditos finais de Hércules, um agradecimento à toda a equipe é incorporado, o que inclui uma das linhas de assinatura de Meg, "Foi um corte real". * Mégara foi a primeira atriz desde Bela a ter a mesma dubladora falando e cantando. * Embora ela seja uma Disney Princesa não-oficial, Mégara na verdade era uma princesa da mitologia grega e também uma princesa por casamento desde que ela casou com Hércules na série de TV. * Por uma razão desconhecida, na capa do arco VHS Cassete para Hércules, Mégara tem um vestido magenta (em vez de lavanda) e cabelo castanho escuro (em oposição ao castanho aloirado). * Mégara é o nome de uma cidade na Grécia. Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de Hércules Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Disney Princesas não-oficiais Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Personagens reformados Categoria:Mitologia Grega Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Líderes de Torcida Categoria:Personagens gregas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Servos Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Deuteragonistas Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes en:Megara es:Megara fr:Mégara it:Megara nl:Megara pl:Megara ru:Мег tr:Megara Categoria:Personagens de Disney Heroes: Battle Mode